


Больше драмы богу драмы

by re_wanderer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: Попробовав лишь кусочек, он его сожрет, обглодает кости, а после еще распилит их в порошок и проглотит, как жадный ублюдок, чтобы уж насовсем и вот навсегда-навсегда.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 1





	Больше драмы богу драмы

**Author's Note:**

> Кто увидел здесь отсылку к "как в сенен мангах" - тот молодец. (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9535355)
> 
> Я, кншн, назвала это сборником драбблов, но будем честными, у меня еще валяется несколько "сборников" с 1 частью, поэтому, поживем - увидим)
> 
> https://vk.com/re.wanderer - для любимых чертей ;)   
> Отдельная благодарность Тане.

Цунаеши очень-очень любит Ямамото. 

Он смотрит в его теплые, действительно теплые глаза, на его добрую улыбку и думает, мол, дебил, нахрена ты сюда полез? Оно же тебя сожрет. 

Метафорическое "оно" на самом деле - сам Цунаеши, но что-то Такеши вглядывается в бездну, смотрит в ее глаза, дышит с ней одним воздухом и все не может распознать кто перед ним. 

Это не та история, где Ямамото и Цунаеши возьмутся за ручки и пойдут постигать просторы цветочных полей. Не та, где они умирают во имя друг друга или же за друг друга. Не та, где они целуют друг друга до онемения в губах. Хотя поцеловаться было бы неплохо. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Ямамото. Искренне и немного заебанно. 

Цуна, честно, тоже уже заебался. Он любит Такеши и не хочет с ним быть, _вот так тоже бывает._ Он не дает себе спуску, не дает себе даже шанса, не позволяет даже вообразить возможность такого развития событий. Попробовав лишь кусочек, он его сожрет, обглодает кости, а после еще распилит их в порошок и проглотит, как жадный ублюдок, чтобы уж насовсем и вот навсегда-навсегда. 

Разумеется, он выражается метафорически (но это не точно). 

_"Понапридумывают вначале всяких эмоциональных героинь с отсутствием интеллекта",_ \- думает Цуна как-то обречено: _"А после это я - бездушный сухарь"._

в любом случае, он улыбается игриво, почти весело и говорит: 

\- Бывает.

И не чувствует при этом себя разбитым, горьким и одиноким. Когда думаешь головой, а не сердцем, не приходится расхлебывать потом последствия. Цунаеши не хочет бороться с миром, Такеши или, уж тем более, с собой ради этих отношениях.Цуна вообще хочет себе отпуск, чтобы долго-долго спать, пить вино в постели и по-мажорски есть фрукты. 

И это - хорошо. 

Боль в глазах Ямамото - хорошо. 

Звук выстрела осенней ночью - хорошо.


End file.
